harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
}} cover of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by Mary Grandpré]] Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is the fourth book in the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling, published in 2000. A film version of this book was released in November of 2005. This book is seen by many fans as the beginning of darker times in the wizarding world, as it shows the return of Voldemort. Dedication To Peter Rowling, in memory of Mr Ridley and to Susan Sladden, who helped Harry out of his cupboard Book description The summer holidays are dragging on and Harry Potter can't wait for the start of the school year. It is his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there are spells to be learned, potions to be brewed and Divination lessons (sigh) to be attended. Harry is expecting these: however, other quite unexpected events are already on the march... Plot Chapter 1: The Riddle House The story begins in the Muggle-occupied village of Little Hangleton, many decades ago, around the Riddle House. The Riddles, (not exclusively stated but implied) consisting of Tom Riddle Sr. and his parents have been found dead in their house, "still in their dinner things". The police have found no evidence of any kind of murder or suicide, claiming to be in perfect health condition except for the fact that they were dead. Readers can assume it is the Avada Kedavra spell. They arrest the innocent caretaker, Frank Bryce, though he says the only person he saw that day was a mysterious dark-haired boy. He is released from the police, much to Little Hangleton's disappointment who believed he was guilty. Half a century later, an elderly Frank sees fires in the house and goes over to investigate. He thinks it is two boys who regularly disturb him. Inside, he overhears Wormtail and Lord Voldemort planning to capture Harry Potter for Lord Voldemort's rebirth with the aid of a servant that Voldemort knows is more reliable than Wormtail, though he plans to reward Wormtail for his help in capturing a Ministry of Magic employee by the name of Bertha Jorkins whose information has helped Voldemort form this plan before he killed her. Frank is then discovered by Voldemort's snake Nagini, and welcomed in by Wormtail. He stands up to Voldemort, but upon seeing Voldemort's current form, is horrified. We can infer by the end of the book that it is a little, red baby like creature. Voldemort then casts the Avada Kedavra spell, ending Frank's life, just as Harry at the Dursley's house is waking up. Chapter 2: The Scar The experience is shown to be a dream that Harry had, and he wakes up, with his scar hurting. Harry considers writing to his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, but eventually decides to write a letter to his godfather Sirius Black, an escaped convict on the run for crimes he did not commit. He does not mention the dream, only his scar hurting and plans to send the letter once Hedwig gets back. Chapter 3: The Invitation The next day during Saturday afternoon a letter from Molly Weasley addressed to the Dursleys to have Harry come with the Weasleys and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup final between Ireland and Bulgaria is delivered. Unfortunately, the letter upsets Vernon Dursley due to the strange fact that there are many stamps on the envelope and that the postman actually rang the doorbell to laugh about it. One mention of his godfather is enough to convince Vernon Dursley to let him go. So, Harry writes back to Ron (after a letter from Ron came by delivered by Ron's owl Pigwidgeon) confirming that they can come to take him tomorrow before sending it. Once Hedwig returns Harry writes an extra message on Sirius's letter explaining he'll be heading to The Burrow before sending it off with Hedwig. Chapter 4: Back to The Burrow On Sunday afternoon, the Weasleys attempt to use Floo powder to access the Dursley household, unaware that there is an electric fireplace. The Dursleys are shocked after Mr. Weasley destroys half the sitting room and collects Harry. Mr. Weasley sends the boys back, but not before Fred purposely drops a Ton-Tongue Toffee. Dudley Dursley, unable to resist due to a diet the family has been following, attempts to eat it and his tongue grows. Harry exits for the Burrow as Uncle Vernon starts throwing china figurines at Mr. Weasley. Chapter 5: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Upon arriving at the Burrow Harry meets Ron's older brothers Bill and Charlie. Before they have a chance to talk, Mr. Weasley arrives back home and is angry with the twins for the stunt they pulled despite their personal reasons, explaining that Dudley's tongue grew to to four feet long and purple before he was allowed to fix it and this incident could undermine the muggle-wizard relations he has been working so hard to improve. Once Mrs. Weasley learns what happened this starts an argument between the four of them. After, moving to another room, Harry learns this had to do about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a business enterprise Ron's brothers Fred and George had set up to sell their self-invented sweets and prank objects before Mrs. Weasley forced them to stop since she wanted them to have a more reputable career in the Ministry after they graduate. In the end of the day, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione enjoy a lovely dinner in the garden. At the table a lot of topics are brought up, the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, Bill's personal appearance, Sirius Black's whereabouts (a private conversation by Harry, Ron, and Hermione), a missing Ministry Witch named Bertha Jorkins, and Percy mentions a top secret event that he is up to in the Ministry which will take place after the Quidditich World Cup. Chapter 6: The Portkey Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys (excluding Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley who would apparate and meet up with them later and Mrs. Weasley who would not be attending) travel early the next morning to the site of the Quidditch World Cup Final via a Portkey, an enchanted object that can transport large groups of people across large distances in a short time. Mr. Weasley explain that two hundred Portkeys have been located around Britain to transport thousand of wizards and that they will be using the one at Stoatshead Hill. There they meet Cedric, and his father, Amos Diggory. While Fred and George are not too keen to see Cedric due to his team beating Gryffindor last year, Mr. Diggory makes a big deal of it despite that Hufflepuff's victory during that match was a fluke. They then gather around and use Portkey on Mr. Weasley's signal. Chapter 7: Bagman and Crouch After arriving and getting their tents set up at a campsite occupied by wizards waiting for the match, Harry gets his first taste of the wizarding community outside of Britain when he travels around with Ron and Hermione to get water from a tap for boiling their meal around a campfire. Later, as they are preparing their lunch, just after the older Weasley children arrive, they meet Ludo Bagman, the match commentator and head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, who got them their tickets. During their talk, against their father's wishes, Fred and George make a bet with Ludo: all their life savings and a fake wand that Ireland will win, but the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum will catch the Golden Snitch. Arthur also inquires to Bagman if they found Bertha Jorkins yet. Percy's boss, Barty Crouch, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation then arrives looking for Bagman, though has to silence him when Bagman starts to mention about something big happening at Hogwarts soon. Later that night, after getting some souvenirs, the group heads to the match. Chapter 8: The Quidditch World Cup While at the Top Box in the World Cup stadium, Harry meets Winky the house-elf, a friend of Dobby's, saving a seat for Mr. Crouch, who never shows up during the match. Also there is the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, as well as Lucius Malfoy with his wife and Draco (though both the Weasley and Malfoy groups have to restrain themselves out of respect for Fudge). After Bagman introduces both teams' mascots, the match turns out to be an intense and exciting affair, with amazing skill displayed on both sides, particularly from Krum, and a fight breaking out between the two team's mascots after Ireland is awarded many penalty shots which angered the Veela. Ireland quickly gains a massive lead and win the match, despite Krum catching the Golden Snitch. After the match both teams head to the Top Box and Fudge awards Ireland the Quidditch World Cup, while Fred and George are happy as they won their bet with Bagman. Chapter 9: The Dark Mark After the wizards around the campsite celebrate before going to sleep, that night, a group of masked wizards attack the camp and torment some local Muggles. While Mr. Weasley heads out with his older children to face them, the rest of the group head out to the woods away from the event. When Ron trips on a tree branch it separates him, Harry, and Hermione, from Fred, George, and Ginny. They run into Draco Malfoy who goads them about the riot, and tells them to keep Hermione, being a mudblood, safe. Shortly afterwards Harry realises his wand is missing, and they find Winky who is behaving strangely as if she were to trying to restrain something. After finding a place to hide they hear someone nearby incant "Morsmordre", and they watch the Dark Mark, float into the sky. The Ministry is quick to the scene, stunning anything that moves. After determining that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had nothing to do with the Dark Mark, they search nearby to find Winky holding Harry's wand. A quick spell proves that Harry's wand conjured the Dark Mark. Even though no one thinks Winky did it, Barty Crouch publicly fires her which personally offends Hermione for the awful way Winky was treated forcing Mr. Weasley to take them back to their tents where the others are. After the attack, Mr. Weasley mentions that the Dark Mark is the sign that Voldemort's supporters leave whenever they murder someone, and also learn that the hooded wizards were Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort. Bill mentions that the ones from tonight strangely fled the scene when the Dark Mark was cast in the sky likely due to their denial of serving Voldemort to stay out of Azkaban. Mr. Weasley then insists they go back to bed since they be leaving by Portkey in a few hours. Chapter 10: Mayhem at the Ministry The next morning the group quickly departs the campsite and arrive at the Burrow where a worried Mrs. Weasley greets them. When Mrs. Weasley shows them the Daily Prophet article covering last nights attack which was filled with some inaccurate details written by Rita Skeeter, a journalist well known for her heavily negative stories, this forces Mr. Weasley to head to the Ministry with Percy to straighten things out as he is indirectly mentioned in the article. Heading into Ron's room, Harry tells Ron and Hermione about his scar hurting and his letter to Sirius, as well as the dream. The three remark on how strange it is; Harry's scar hurting, and the Dark Mark appearing for the first time in thirteen years and Harry also brings up the prophecy of Voldemort's return which is connected with Wormtail. Whilst staying at the Burrow in the following week, on the final day before they are to return to Hogwarts, Harry hears that the Ministry of Magic, has come under heavy fire for failing to stop the riot at the Quidditch World Cup or arrest any of the culprits because of Rita Skeeter's article. Mr. Weasley mentions Rita is giving them more criticism as she has learned one of its employees Bertha Jorkins has gone missing. Meanwhile Ron is dismayed by the appearance of his dress robes along with the fact he'll need them this year at Hogwarts for a formal occasion. Chapter 11: Aboard the Hogwarts Express The next morning Harry overhears a conversation between Mr. Weasley and Amos Diggory (who is communicating through the Floo Network) about an ex-Auror named Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody who was attacked in his home the previous night and Amos needs Mr. Weasley's help in clearing things up before it gets worse. Charlie informs Harry what an Auror is. After Mr. Weasley leaves, so does Percy, who needs to get back to work. This leaves the rest of the adults to take the children to King's Cross Station by muggle taxi. At the station, the kids say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie and the adults suggest that there would be an exciting event at Hogwarts. But they didn't tell what it is. In the Hogwarts Express, after a few subjects are brought up regarding the other wizarding schools across Europe and the Quidditch World Cup, Draco Malfoy also speaks on the subject and says that there's glory and money involved in the event. They soon arrive at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom occupying one of the carriages bound for the castle Chapter 12: The Triwizard Tournament Arriving at the castle and dealing with one of Peeves' pranks, the trio heads to the Gryffindor Table for the Sorting Ceremony to which Harry could attend for the first time in three years (having been unable to attend it during his second and third year). Here they meet Colin Creevey again, who reveals his younger brother Dennis is one of the new students, and during the ceremony he is also placed in Gryffindor. The Start-of-Term Feast then begins and after Nearly Headless Nick brings up the subject of Peeves causing problems in the kitchen, Hermione learns that the ones working in the kitchen are house-elves which offends her further on how house-elves are treated, along with that they do not get any benefits (which the house-elves themselves do not want), and she then refuses to eat anymore food. After making a few start-of-term notices, Professor Dumbledore announces that instead of having Quidditch teams this year, a very special event is going to take place at Hogwarts instead. Before he goes on, a mysterious man with a bizarre appearance appears in the Great Hall, to whom Dumbledore identifies as Mad-Eye Moody, who is going to be their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Afterwards Dumbledore states this event is the Triwizard Tournament which will start at the end of October on Hallowe'en. The Tournament calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of three trials for the prize of one thousand Galleons. Though it was banned in the past due to people dying in these dangerous tasks, Dumbledore reveals that both Crouch and Bagman's departments have talked it out to where they've agreed to reinstate the tournament under the condition that new safety rules are used, including that no student under the age of seventeen will submit their name for consideration. The students are then sent to bed, though Fred and George plot to find a way to bypass Dumbledore's safety measures so they could enter the tournament. Chapter 13: Mad-Eye Moody On the morning of their first day back, Harry, Ron, and Hermione prepare to begin the classes in their school schedule, though Harry is concerned why Hedwig had not returned yet with Sirius's letter. Hermione has also ended her hunger strike, deciding to focus on a different way of standing up for house-elf rights. First they have Herbology, then Care of Magical Creatures class, where Hagrid teaches the class about monstrous creatures known as Blast-Ended Skrewts. Lastly Harry and Ron have Divination where Sybill Trelawney assigns the class extra homework after Ron makes a rude comment. At dinner, Draco Malfoy insults Ron by showing Ron a Daily Prophet article that casts Ron's father Arthur Weasley (identified in the article as Arnold Weasley) in a bad light by Rita Skeeter who found out about the attack on Alastor Moody's home. While he and Hermione restrain an angry Ron, Draco makes some rude comments about Mrs. Weasley. After Harry counters this by making a rude comment about Draco's mother, an angry Draco attempts to curse Harry when his back is turned. Moody quickly intervenes and transfigures Draco into a white ferret and then bounces him around until Professor McGonagall forces him to stop and undoes the curse herself. After Hermione leaves to do some extracurricular work, Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan show up and tell Harry and Ron how cool Moody's class is though it will be a few days before Ron and Harry will have their first lesson with Moody. Chapter 14: The Unforgivable Curses In their first lesson with Moody on Thursday, after taking time to talk things out which includes revealing he will only be staying at Hogwarts for one year, Moody decides to show the fourth year Gryffindors the Unforgivable Curses though this is something they are meant to learn in their sixth year. Despite causing some fear amongst the students (especially Neville who needed comfort from both the trio and Moody after the lesson and Moody later lent Neville a Herbology book to cheer him up), Moody shows the entire class the three curse using spyders as his test subjects: Imperio, a mind control spell, Crucio, a torturing curse, and Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. Later that night after dinner in their Common Room, Harry and Ron fake their Divination homework after finding it too difficult and Harry notices Fred and George acting strangely and slightly overhear it has to do with someone. Later on Hermione shows up and reveals that she has started SPEW, a club to work of fighting for house-elf rights, having spent her time in the library researching house-elf history. She also wants Harry and Ron to join, but before the conversation is carried out further Hedwig returns with a letter from Sirius. Sirius says there are rumors of going about of Harry's scar hurting and he's returning to Britain. Harry feels worried about Sirius coming back and possibly getting caught by the Ministry all because he hastily sent the letter earlier and then goes to bed. Chapter 15: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Early the next day a concerned Harry sends a letter to Sirius claiming he is okay so Sirius won't have to return to Britain. Over the next couple of weeks Harry has been fighting off his concerns of Sirius while waiting for Hedwig to get back with Sirius's letter. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Moody has them practice on resisting the Imperius Curse and only Harry is able to resist it despite slightly bruising his knees in the process and takes him a couple more tries before he could completely resist it. During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall explains to her fourth year students as she assigns them extra homework that this is the time for them to start preparing for the O.W.L. examinations which will occur at the end of their next year. Later after going through more classes, following Care of Magical Creatures, the group returns to the castle where a crowd of students are looking at a sign posted to the wall. The sign reveals in about a week on 30 October, lessons will end early due to the delegations from the two other schools, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute arriving that evening. Over the next week, Hogwarts Castle undergoes a major refit where the castle is redecorated and the nervous staff members are making sure that things go well when the delegates arrive. On October 30th, encountering Fred and George Weasley who are once again having a secret meeting regarding sending a letter to a certain person, the trio talk with them about the Triwizard Tournament and then the subject of House-elves is brought up by Hermione. Fred and George suggest she should see them in the Hogwarts Kitchen just to see for herself how happy they are, despite Hermione's insistence that they are being brainwashed. The owls then arrive with Hedwig coming with Sirius's response. Sirius mentions that he has seen through Harry's ruse and asks not to worry about him, but rather to watch out for himself as well as keeping him posted on the recent events at Hogwarts. Sirius also asks that Harry use a different owl next time when sending him a message as Hedwig being a snowy owl would attract too much attention. That night each of the houses are assembled in a line in the Great Hall while waiting for the delegates to arrive. The first by flying carriage and the second shortly afterwards a submerged ship, with their respective heads: Madame Maxime, a woman as big as Hagrid, and Igor Karkaroff. Viktor Krum is also revealed to be among the Durmstrang students. Chapter 16: The Goblet of Fire It is announced that the three champions will be decided by the Goblet of Fire, an enchanted artefact that chooses the most worthy entrants from those students who submit their names. An age line around the Goblet is drawn to prevent under-age students from submitting their names. Predictably, Fred and George attempt to enter, but they are repelled by the line much to everyone's amusement, including Dumbledore's. The champions are soon announced: Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff representing Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour representing Beauxbatons, and Viktor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch World Cup team, representing Durmstrang, but then a fourth name is thrown from the Goblet of Fire: Harry Potter. Chapter 17: The Four Champions Since Harry neither submitted his name due to the age restriction nor asked an older student to do so, the assembly is dumbfounded, and so is Harry himself. Although protests issue from the heads of the other schools against two Hogwarts champions, it is decided that the Goblet of Fire has spoken and that changes must be made accordingly. While many think Harry has somehow circumvented Dumbledore's age restricting barrier, Moody suggests that perhaps someone entered Harry's name under a fourth school to ensure he would be included in the competition, hoping he might not survive the perilous tasks that awaited the other champions. Chapter 18: The Weighing of the Wands Harry's entry into the competition strains his relationship with Ron, who feels once again left in the shadow of his friend. Ron is not alone in shunning Harry; a great many of the students from all three schools assume he somehow cheated his way into the tournament, making Harry's life miserable, with the exception of his fellow Gryffindors (excluding Ron), who are proud about Harry being in the tournament. Rita Skeeter then interviews Harry as part of a piece on the Triwizard Tournament, during the Wand Weighing ceremony, and twists it into a highly inaccurate life story of him. When the article is published, Harry's reputation, and his friendship with Ron, take another blow. As if that were not enough, Harry develops a hopeless crush on Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang. Among the things that keep Harry sane is the promise of speaking to his godfather, Sirius Black. Chapter 19: The Hungarian Horntail Prior to the First task, the students visit Hogsmeade village. Harry goes with Hermione under his Cloak of Invisibility. While there, Moody sees Harry under his cloak and Hagrid asks Harry to meet him late that night. The Gamekeeper sneaks Harry into a meeting with Maxime, through which he reveals that the first task will involve dragons. Just as he returns to the castle, Sirius contacts Harry via the Floo Network, as they had arranged, and warns him that Karkaroff was once a Death Eater, suspecting he may have put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Before he can give Harry any advice on getting past his dragon he is interrupted by the appearance of Ron and disappears from the fire. Harry and Hermione then spend the next few days trying to think of a way to subdue a dragon, but have no luck. Chapter 20: The First Task Realising the other schools' champions know about the dragons, Harry tips off Cedric to make sure the contest is fair. Moody then appears, and gives Harry some general advice on how to beat his Dragon: to play to his strengths and use a simple spell to get what he needs. With Hermione's help, Harry manages to master the Summoning Charm. On the day of the task, Harry is up against the most violent of the four dragons, the Hungarian Horntail. Harry manages to summon his broom and fly, and he uses flying strategy he had learned as a Quidditch player to lure the dragon off the eggs long enough for him to zoom in and snatch the golden egg, the prize of the task. Ron, realising the true danger of the Tournament becomes Harry's friend again, with most of Hogwarts following suit. Chapter 21: The House-Elf Liberation Front Hermione takes Harry and Ron to the Kitchens and there they see a lot of domestic elves, and among them are Dobby and Winky. She is very sad and ashamed for being fired by her old masters. Hermione tries to cheer her up, with no luck. Hermione, then, starts to fight for the rights of the elves. Chapter 22: The Unexpected Task Harry ties with Krum for first place and is told that opening the egg will give him the clue for the next task, but when it opens, only a loud screeching noise can be heard. Meanwhile, Harry meets up with Dobby, an old friend, and Winky, who has become depressed since Crouch fired her. Later, Harry finds out he will be expected to take part in the Yule Ball, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. Both Ron and Harry unsuccessfully attempt to find dates; Harry asks Cho, but learns that she had already agreed to go with Cedric. This information sours his relationship with Cedric. Meanwhile, Ron tactlessly asks Hermione out, but she is going with someone else. Finally, Harry manages to secure dates for them. Chapter 23: The Yule Ball At the ball, it is revealed that Hermione is going with none other than Viktor Krum. This strains Ron's friendship with Hermione as they argue about it repeatedly throughout the night, but by the next day they seem to have decided not to mention the fight. Meanwhile, Crouch is nowhere to be seen. Percy Weasley, Crouch's assistant says that he is simply ill. Neither Harry nor Ron have any interest in dancing and go for a walk in the grounds. While there, they encounter Karkaroff having a worried discussion with Snape, and Hagrid and Maxime enjoying a tender moment. The moment is ruined when Hagrid insinuates Maxime is a Half-giant, like him, offending her. Shortly after the ball, Cedric gives Harry a hint about the egg: to take a bath with it, as thanks for warning him about the dragons. Chapter 24: Rita Skeeter's Scoop Harry is reluctant to take Cedric's advice, jealous of his relationship with Cho. Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter publishes a nasty story about Hagrid and his giant heritage, driving him into hiding. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore try to persuade him to return, pointing out the bad people in their own families and that he can never please everyone. Hagrid also remembers his late father telling him never to be ashamed of what he is, and gets over his depression. He gives his support to Harry in the Tournament, believing that if he won, he could show everyone they do not have to be ashamed of what they are. Chapter 25: The Egg and the Eye Hagrid's support convinces Harry to shelve his pride and take Cedric's advice. He sneaks into the Prefect's bathroom and opens the egg underwater. This time, it does not scream. Instead, there are voices singing, and Harry realises, with a little help from Moaning Myrtle who had been spying on him, that he must save something he cares about from the depths of the Black Lake. On the way back to Gryffindor tower, he sees Barty Crouch in Snape's office on the Marauder's Map, and goes to investigate. When he falls through a trick stair, he accidentally drops the egg, attracting the attention of Filch the caretaker, Snape, and Moody. Moody saves Harry from being caught, in exchange for the map. Harry then asks what Crouch was doing in Snape's office, and Moody suggests that Crouch was trying to find evidence of Snape being a dark wizard. Chapter 26: The Second Task Even with help from Hermione and Ron, Harry struggles to think of a way to breathe underwater for a hour. With a little help from Dobby, Harry discovers gillyweed, a plant that, when eaten, gives him fish like qualities such as gills and fins. He makes his way through the lake, fighting off a swarm of Grindylows, and discovers a town of Merpeople, where Ron (the thing Harry would miss the most) is being held, along with Hermione (for Krum), Cho (for Cedric), and Fleur's sister. Harry frees Ron, but refuses to leave the others, despite the hostility of the Merpeople. Cedric and Krum appear and rescue their loved ones, but Fleur never arrives. With little other choice, Harry drags her sister to the surface as well, narrowly avoiding drowning as the gillyweed wears off. Although he was wrong to think the other hostages would be left to die (they would have simply returned to the surface unharmed), his bravery and valour earn him extra points from the judges who state that he showed great "moral fibre." Chapter 27: Padfoot Returns After eavesdropping on Krum and Hermione's conversation on the shores of the lake, Rita publishes an article on Hermione Granger saying that she is toying with both Harry and Krum's feelings, resulting in a lot of hate mail for Hermione over the next few months. Hermione begins wondering how Rita is getting her information. Sirius meets them secretly in Hogsmeade (a cave with Buckbeak with a lunch sack of buns and chicken) to discuss the whereabouts of Winky and Barty Crouch's history with the Ministry. Chapter 28: The Madness of Mr Crouch Harry and the other champions are informed the next task will be in a maze, filled with magical obstacles. After being shown the maze, Krum takes Harry aside, and questions him about his relationship with Hermione. Harry assures Krum that he and Hermione are just friends. Moments later, a rather crazy looking Barty Crouch Sr. emerges from the forest, asking for Dumbledore. Harry goes to retrieve Dumbledore, but when he returns, they find Krum has been stunned and Crouch is nowhere to be seen. Chapter 29: The Dream Not long later, Harry has a vision of Voldemort being informed of someone's death and then torturing Wormtail. Harry awakens with his scar hurting badly and goes to see Dumbledore. Chapter 30: The Pensieve Alone in Dumbledore's office, Harry looks into Dumbledore's Pensieve, a device that stores memories. Harry accidentally ends up going back into three of Dumbledore's memories. The first is the trial of Igor Karkaroff in which he renounces his support of the Death Eaters and gives the names of existing Death Eaters, including Snape. Dumbledore (in the memory) states that Snape had turned spy against Voldemort and is no longer a threat. The second memory consists of the trial of Ludo Bagman, on charges of passing information to Voldemort, but his popularity quickly clears him. The third is the trial of four people; the Lestrange family and Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr, for the use of the Cruciatus Curse on Alice and Frank Longbottom. Crouch sentences them all to a lifetime in Azkaban. Having seen his reaction to the dream, Rita Skeeter publishes an article on the day of the Final task stating that Harry is dangerous and mad. Chapter 31: The Third Task In the third task, Harry successfully makes it through the maze. He manages to pass Sphinxes and other magical barriers. As he approaches the Cup he is attacked by an Acromantula. Aided by Cedric, he defeats it, and they decide to grab the Cup simultaneously. Unknown to them, the Cup is actually a Portkey that transports them to an old cemetery, in the village of Little Hangleton. Chapter 32: Flesh, Blood and Bone Awaiting them is Peter Pettigrew, who is carrying what appears to be a deformed infant. This creature orders Wormtail to kill Cedric, which he does, leaving Harry shocked and angry. Harry is then stunned and tied to a tomb-stone. Here, Wormtail takes some of Harry's blood, bone dust from Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave, and cuts off his own hand, at the orders of the strange creature, and places them in a cauldron. The creature is revealed to be Lord Voldemort, and the potion made by Wormtail returns him to full strength, with the new ability to touch Harry. This also means the magic of his mother has been lifted, since now the same blood runs through both their veins. Chapter 33: The Death Eaters After summoning his Death Eaters (including Lucius Malfoy), Voldemort reveals how he returned. Following his failure to obtain the Philosopher's Stone, Voldemort fled deep into an Albanian forest, surviving by possessing animals. After fleeing the country after the events of Harry's third year, Wormtail learned of Voldemort's continued existence and sought him out. During his journey, he ran into Bertha Jorkins and brought her to Voldemort. Through torturing her, Voldemort found out about the Triwizard Tournament, and with Wormtail's help, he was able to return to Britain, where he plotted Harry's abduction. He reveals that he had a servant at Hogwarts who has ensured that Harry would win the tournament and be brought to the graveyard. Chapter 34: Priori Incantatem Voldemort challenges Harry to a duel. However, his wand and Harry's are "brothers", due to the fact that their wand's cores are both feathers from the same Phoenix. As the wands' streams interlock, gold, a Priori Incantatem effect occurs, causing the spirit echoes of Voldemort's victims, including Harry's parents, to spill out from his wand. The echoes momentarily protect Harry, allowing him to grab the portkey and escape to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. Chapter 35: Veritaserum When he arrives back at the school, many of the students begin to cheer before they see the body of Cedric. Harry is then ushered away by Moody and taken to his office where he sits in shock. As Moody probes Harry for information, he reveals he knows that Harry was taken to the graveyard. Harry realises that Moody is, in fact, Voldemort's servant at Hogwarts. Moody attempts to kill Harry. Before he has the chance, Dumbledore Stuns him as the teaching staff burst in and stop him. He wakes up, and by way of Vertiserum reveals that he is in fact Barty Crouch Jr, who was secretly released by his mother from Azkaban, and has been using the Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as Alastor Moody all year. It was Crouch Jr who stole Harry's wand and used it to set off the Dark Mark at the Quidditch Cup, in retaliation at the Death Eaters who had abandoned Voldemort. Winky was secretly supervising him, and was fired for nearly letting him escape. He also confesses that his father, Barty Crouch Sr. and his mother helped him escape Azkaban. His mother was dying, so it was his mothers wish before she died that he would escape, so Barty Crouch Jr. and his mother switched places by the use of the polyjuice potion. Barty Crouch Sr. put the imperius on him to make sure he was controlled and out of site. But the curse eventually wore off at the Quiditch World Cup. The Death Eaters showed up disrupting the tournament. Barty Crouch Jr. was angry at the fact that they weren't loyal to Voldemort, so he used Harry's wand to summon the Dark Mark, which scared the Death Eaters away. His father found him, and took him back home. Eventually, thanks to Bertha's information, Voldemort and Wormtail were able to find Crouch Jr, and release him from his father's imprisonment. Crouch Jr was planted at Hogwarts as Moody, with Wormtail keeping an eye on Crouch. It is revealed that Crouch Jr was the Barty Crouch Harry saw on the Marauder's Map, stealing potions ingredients from Snape's office to continue making the Polyjuice Potion. Eventually, Crouch started to fight off the Imperius curse placed upon him, and was then kept under home imprisonment by Wormtail, under the lie of being unwell. He managed to escape, and travelled to Hogwarts to warn Dumbledore of his son's existence. Using the Marauder's Map, Crouch Jr was able to intercept (and then kill) him however. Chapter 36: The Parting of the Ways Before Crouch can repeat his confession to the authorities, however, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge arrives at Hogwarts, along with a Dementor which sucked out Crouch's soul. Due to reading Rita Skeeter's last article about Harry being dangerous and being offended by Dumbledore's suggestions of dealing with the situation out of fear for his job, Fudge refuses to believe Harry and Dumbledore on the information regarding Voldemort's return and makes it clear that he is going to have a serious talk with Dumbledore about his running of Hogwarts. Even having Snape revealing his Dark Mark fails to convince Fudge. After Fudge leaves and Molly Weasley meets Sirius Black and learns of his innocence, Dumbledore quickly dispatches Sirius to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix by gathering known wizards and witches who would support their side. A memorial feast for Cedric is then held, where Dumbledore tells the school what has happened in the graveyard despite the Ministry's wishes not to. Chapter 37: The Beginning As Harry, Ron, and Hermione ride the Hogwarts Express back home, it is revealed by Hermione that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. This explains how she has been getting her information. They also realise that the reason why Rita got those interviews from Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson undetected for her articles was that they knew she was an animagus since Harry recalled Draco sitting by a tree talking to someone while also holding onto a small bug in his hand. Hermione shows them Rita in her animagus form, a beetle, trapped in a jar, and assures Harry and Ron that her stories will trouble them no longer. Soon afterwards, another mystery is solved; it was hinted earlier that Fred and George were blackmailing someone, and they reveal that it was Ludo Bagman, who paid them their winnings at the Quidditch World Cup in Leprechaun gold, and wouldn't even return their original wager. As they get off the train, Harry gives the twins his Triwizard Tournament Winnings, to help them with their dream of running a joke shop. List of Deaths Details Harry's Christmas presents *An all-time low: A single tissue from the Dursleys *A copy of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland from Hermione *A bag of Dungbombs from Ron *A penknife from Sirius *A box containing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Fizzing Whizzbees from Hagrid *Mrs. Weasley's usual package *Handmade, mismatched Quidditch socks from Dobby Editions File:Gobletoffirecover.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition .jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Goblet Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition Goblet Original.jpg|Bloomsbury Original Adult Edition File:HP the Goblet of Fire adult edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition normal_GOF_Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition File:Goblet fire cover.jpg|Scholastic Edition Danish cover vol4.jpg|Danish edition, Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal, published by Gyldendal Harry-Potter-e-il-calice-di-fuoco.jpg|Italian edition, Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco, published by Adriano Salani Editore Danish adult cover 4.jpg|Alternate Danish edition, Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal, published by Gyldendal Dutch Book 4 cover.jpg|Dutch edition, Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker, published by De Harmonie and Standaard Finnish Book 4 cover.jpg|Finnish edition, Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari, published by Tammi French Book 4 Cover.jpg|French edition, Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu, published by Éditions Gallimand hp4 german book cover.jpg|German edition Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch GOF-Arabic cover.jpg|Arabic/Egyptian Version: هاري بوتر و كاس النار, published by Nahdet Misr el-caliz-de-fuego.jpg|Spanish/Latin American edition, Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, published by Salamandra 12850f.jpg|Swedish edition, Harry Potter och Den flammande bägaren. Published by Tiden and artwork by Alvaro Tapia. hpk4.jpg|Czech edition, Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár, published by Albatros Behind the scenes *The book presents the second out of five instances in which the opening narrative is not delivered through a point of view close to Harry: The first instance is in Philosopher's Stone, ''Chapter 1 - "The Boy Who Lived" which is told from the perspective of Vernon Dursley. The second instance is Chapter 1 of ''Goblet of Fire ''- "The Riddle House", from the perspective of the Muggle caretaker, Frank Bryce. The third instance is in ''Half Blood Prince, ''Chapter 1: "The Other Minister" from the perspective of the British Minister. The fourth instance is in ''Half Blood Prince, Chapter 2: "Spinners End" from the perspective of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The final instance is in Deathly Hallows, Chapter 1: "The Dark Lord Ascending" from the perspective of nearly all of the Death Eaters. *The book presents a greater international aspect to the wizarding community: The Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, two European schools of Magic (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang), and possibly two other international schools (The Salem Witches Institute and an unnamed school in Brazil) are shown or mentioned. *The book mentions the name of a real person - Natalie McDonald, a nine-year-old girl from Toronto, Canada, who was dying of leukaemia. She wrote to Rowling asking what was going to happen in the next Harry Potter book as she would not live long enough to read it. The former emailed back, but Natalie had died a day earlier. In tribute, she became a first-year student at Hogwarts named by the Sorting Hat in Gryffindor - the house for the brave at heart - in the fourth book. When Rowling was later in Canada for a promotional tour she visited the McDonald family. With the exception of people of ancient times, such as Nicolas Flamel, this is the only Harry Potter book to so honour an individual. *On page 697, US hardcover edition (Scholastic), Dumbledore states, "If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle... a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first ... and then those which preceded it. ...". The series had maintained that James Potter was murdered before Lily. Therefore, logically, Lily, the more recently killed of the two, should have emerged from Voldemort's wand before James during the Priori Incantatem scene. However, in the original edition of the book, James Potter came out first, and said, "Hold on, your mother is coming and wants to see you." Rowling had originally written that Lily emerged from the wand first, however, her American editor, in the rush to edit the book, incorrectly pointed this out as an error, and Rowling "changed it without thinking." Subsequent editions of the book corrected the mistake, and Rowling's original order (Lily appearing before James) stands as canon. *Mad-Eye Moody said there was no known way of blocking the Avada Kedavra curse. However, Harry blocked it with his own spell in the battle against Voldemort, creating the Priori Incantatem effect. Dumbledore also blocked the spell with physical objects in the following book. However, Moody may have been referring to a lack of any spell that could block the Avada Kedavra curse as opposed to physical objects or the Priori Incantatem effect. But since it was really Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody that said this, he might have just said this to purposefully discourage the kids in his classroom of ever finding or believing in ways to block the Avada Kedavra curse. *Dumbledore was said to have a "gleam of triumph" in his eyes when told that Voldemort had restored his body using Harry's blood, at the end of Goblet of Fire (Ch. 36). Rowling has confirmed that this is "still enormously significant". It turned out that this was very significant because when Voldemort used Harry's blood to revive himself he made it so that as long as he lived Harry could not die, as revealed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *In Quidditch Through the Ages, it says that the first ever World Cup was in 1473, with a match being held every four years. Yet the World Cup in 1994 is number 422. There cannot be 422 world cups in 521 years with a four-year gap in between. Calculated correctly, the World Cup that the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry attended was actually the 130th, and it should have been held in 1993. *Before the Third Task starts, Molly Weasley reminisced about the gamekeeper before Hagrid, named Ogg. But in other books, it was implied that Hagrid had held that post since his expulsion from school in 1943. Since Hagrid's years as gamekeeper appeared to have overlapped Molly's years at school, it seemed unlikely that she knew a previous one. *In Hogsmeade, Sirius implied that at a certain point, Snape's attendance at Hogwarts overlapped with Lestrange's. It could have meant Rodolphus or Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband and brother-in-law respectively, as Bellatrix would have left school about two years before Snape started. *When Fred and George bet on the Quidditch match with Bagman, it said that Fred put the paper with their wages in his robes, but Fred was wearing Muggle clothing. *In the beginning, it said that Harry thought that for one hour last year he would be staying with Sirius, but in the third book, he only thought he would be staying with Sirius for a half an hour. *In chapter 35, the book said '"The Imperius Curse," Moody said.' However, the Polyjuice Potion had already worn off, so it should have been Barty Crouch Jr. speaking. *In the film version, it was heavily implied by the sheer number of students that everyone from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang made the trip to Hogwarts. However, in the book, it was mentioned that after the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students entered the school are the Halloween feast began, there were only about twenty extra students in the Great Hall. Igor Karkaroff also said in the book (during the argument about letting Harry Potter participate the Triwizard Tournament) that he would have brought more students to Hogwarts if he had known younger students could enter the Tournament. *At the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, Cornelius Fudge mentioned possibly bringing a dragon to Hogwarts to guard the school. Ironically, the Ministry does bring dragons to Hogwarts, although for a different purpose. *In the chapter entitled "The Unforgivable Curses" when Harry and Ron are doing their Divination homework some of their fake prophecies could be considered as coming true throughout the book. For example "stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend," may refer to Ron's later jealousy towards Harry's many achievements and when Hermione points out Ron's apparent double drowning it could be interpreted as foreshadowing to she and Ron being placed at the bottom of the lake during the second task. *Cedric's death marked the first occasion in the series where a protagonist has been killed off (excluding minor characters such as Frank Bryce, and deaths that occurred outside of the action, such as Lily and James.) In every book after this, at least one main character dies. Errors *In the book's opening chapter, there are repeated references to a planned murder, with lines such as "...one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear" and "One more murder… my faithful servant at Hogwarts…" Yet, there is no indication that anyone else is murdered that was part of this plan. Bertha Jorkins was already dead, Frank Bryce was only a victim of circumstance, and Barty Crouch was originally kept alive and only killed because he had escaped and become a liability. *At one point when Dumbledore is asking Barty Crouch Jr. questions Barty is referred to as "Moody", even though he is not disguised as Alastor Moody any more. *Towards the end of the book when Voldemort puts the Imperius Curse on Harry the book says "For the third time in his life," when towards the middle of the book it states Harry had the Imperius Curse put on him four times by Moody (Crouch). *Harry's fourteenth birthday is on 31 July, 1994 but in his letter to Sirius at the beginning of the book he mentions that his cousin Dudley got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. The PlayStation was not released in Europe until 29 September, 1995. It could not have been imported either, because the PlayStation wasn't released in Japan until 3 December, 1994. However, other versions just mention "his videogame console". *At the ending of the book Harry, Hermione, and Ron travel on the "carts without a horse," and then Harry cannot see the thestrals, even though he has already seen Cedric die. The reason Rowling has given for this is that Cedric's death has not yet fully sunk into Harry's mind. *In the first task, nowhere has it been stated that one could not retrieve the Golden Egg through the use of a Summoning Charm, but none of the champions even attempted this most simple system to do so. However, it is stated that the first task was designed to test the champions' daring and courage; thus, using a Summoning Charm would be too easy – almost to the point of cheating. It is possible that use of this spell would have resulted in a bottom score, or that there were enchantments on the eggs to prevent summoning. *Curiously, 1994 was the second year in a row in which Hallowe'en fell on a Saturday. In 1993, Professor Trelawney's prediction to Lavender Brown warned her that her worst fears would come true on Friday October 16th. In 1994, October 30 was the date of the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students and was a Friday; the same day of the week it would have been in 1993 as the 30th fell exactly two weeks after the 16th. That is not possible because the same date does not fall on the same day of the week two years in a row. *Prior to Bertha Jorkins coming out of Voldemort's wand there should have been indication of Voldemort making a Horcrux with her death, after she appears but before Lily appears there should also have been some indication of the methods Voldemort used to break her memory charm. It is of course possible he used another wand in both cases but unlikely he would have change wands shortly after killing Bertha. *In the Second Task, Victor Krum transfigures his top half of his body into a shark's head to swim underwater without the need of air. However in The Tales of Beedle the Bard it clearly states that when transfigured into an animal, the wizard loses all sense of human thought and becomes the animal until another Wizard can transfigure them back. Krum who transfigured his head into a shark really should have attacked Hermione and not been able to do the task at all. *In the chapter "The Egg and the Eye," Harry, not realizing he is an imposter, gives the disguised Crouch the Marauder's Map. It is not mentioned in the book that Harry gets it back, yet he somehow has it again in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Rowling later stated in an interview that Harry snuck into Moody's office to reclaim it.J.K. Rowling gives revealing answers in World Book Day chat Film adaptation The book was also adapted into a film, the fourth Harry Potter film of the series. The movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 18, 2005. It was directed by Mike Newell and the trio was starred by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson. References See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack)'' *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Fourth year de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Buch) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu nl:Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker pl:Harry Potter i Czara Ognia ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня fi:Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari es:Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego Category:Books (real-world) Category:Out of universe